This invention relates generally to a unitized structure for housing a microwave oven having a cooking chamber and a control compartment provided within a single integrally formed three-sided main frame.
Microwave ovens known in the prior art have contained a cooking chamber and a control compartment formed on or in separate chassis' or housings. The separately formed housings are, in turn, associated with one another by placing them upon or within an additional chassis, housing or case. Where such prior art ovens are manufactured in large quantities, it is sometimes difficult to match a given cooking chamber housing and control compartment housing, and mate the same together to form a close fit between them because of the variations that normally occur in the structural dimensions of a large manufacturing run of chamber housings and control compartment housings. Becuase of such manufacturing variations, unsightly gaps may occur between the housings which require the use of additional trim parts and members to conceal them.
Moreover, such prior art ovens contain additional separate and distinct structural elements which require additional costly steps in the formation of a complete oven assembly.
By means of my invention, these and other difficulties previously encountered in the manufacture of microwave ovens are substantially overcome.